1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses and methods consistent with embodiments related to an electronic apparatus, an application execution method, and a computer-readable recording medium, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus capable of easily selecting a windows store application in a desktop mode and operating the selected windows store application, an application execution method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer is a machine which is implemented with logical languages and processes a series of computations, and includes an Operating System (OS) for efficiently operating a hardware system.
A recent OS provides a plurality of operating environments on one OS to provide convenience of an operation in the desktop environment and the mobile environment. Specifically, the recent OS supports the desktop mode such as an existing Personal Computer (PC) environment as well as a touch screen-based modern User Interface (UI) (or a metro mode, a modern mode, or the like) provided from a prior version of a mobile phone, or the like. Thus, applications executed in the desktop mode and applications executed in the modern UI are mixed and installed in the recent operating system.
However, such an OS does not provide a list for the installed applications in the desktop mode, and provides the list only in the modern UI. In general, the desktop mode rather than the modern UI is used in the work environment such as at companies, and an application (that is, windows store application or metro application) operating in the metro mode may be easily selected in the desktop mode without using the modern UI.
However, the OS may select an application operating in the metro mode only in the metro mode, and may not select or operate the application operating in the metro mode in the desktop mode.